the_rookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Fallout transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 2, Episode 6 “Fallout” INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION - PROCESSING OFFICER NOLAN is running a metal detector wand over suspect PIERCE. The wand sounds when it passes over his face. NOLAN All jewelry must be removed by the arresting officer. Do I have your permission to proceed? PIERCE nods and opens his mouth; NOLAN removes a tongue piercing with gloved hands. He goes back to the search and the wand goes off at PIERCE's waistline; NOLAN lifts the man's shirt and removes a navel ring. When the wand goes off at the level of PIERCE's crotch, NOLAN freezes and looks up at PIERCE...who looks down at him, grinning. INT. LOPEZ/EVERS HOME - BEDROOM EVERS is sitting up in bed as LOPEZ opens her eyes. EVERS Hey. Happy Half-Year Anniversary. LOPEZ That's not a thing. EVERS Well, maybe not for cynical police officers, but for tender-hearted lawyers, it's totally a thing. But, hey, if you don't want to go to n/naka tonight - LOPEZ sits up in bed, excited. LOPEZ You got a reservation? You need to make those like six – EVERS Six months in advance. I know. LOPEZ I love your confidence. (a beat) Wait. We've only been dating for five months. EVERS Yeah, well, technically, but - LOPEZ Did you make that reservation for someone else and hope I wouldn't remember exactly when we hooked up? EVERS (cautiously) If I say yes, are you gonna say no? LOPEZ Are you kidding? I would kill to eat there. But I'm gonna require some serious shower time – She gets out of bed and peels off her t-shirt as she strolls toward the bathroom. EVERS Oh. LOPEZ - for you to make amends. She tosses the shirt back at EVERS and he catches it. EVERS Deal. Yeah. Whoa. Okay. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BULLPEN RACHEL HALL is talking to TIM BRADFORD. HALL Okay. We've got a problem. I just got an invitation to a wedding. BRADFORD Yeah. I don't do weddings. HALL I don't know what that means, and I wasn't inviting you. Um, Lucy got the same invitation. The couple getting married is her ex-boyfriend - and her ex-best friend. BRADFORD Let me guess. They hooked up while Lucy was still dating him. HALL Living with him. BRADFORD Mm. HALL She's obviously devastated, so maybe take it easy on her today. BRADFORD Look, Chen is my rookie, not my friend. My job is to train her, not help her through her messy social life. Fine. I'll dial it down, like, 2%. HALL That's my guy. She smiles and pats his cheek. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BRIEFING ROOM NOLAN It is hot as the surface of the sun out there. WEST Yep. Gonna be like that all week. Good thing we're all in short sleeves now. CHEN The uniforms are still wool. Today's gonna be a nightmare. LOPEZ I'm just saying I don't get out of the car for less than a felony when the needle hits 100. BRADFORD Your commitment to protecting and serving is admirable. LOPEZ As long as I can do it in comfort. HARPER passes by BRADFORD on her way to a seat in front. BRADFORD You know the front row's for the rookies, right? HARPER You hoping I'll sit by you? BRADFORD I'm just telling you how it is. HARPER The day I need that from you is the day I hang up my spurs. She moves away and LOPEZ looks at BRADFORD. LOPEZ You know you're losing, right? GREY Good morning. We've got ourselves a heat wave, which means what, Officer West? WEST Studies show that a 1% loss of body mass due to sweating decreases cognitive ability and increases anxiety levels. GREY Translation: tempers will be short, drug and alcohol use up, so stay hydrated and stay sharp. Now, while the rest of you are baking in the sun, Officer Nolan will be flop-sweating in his very first preliminary court hearing. NOLAN Oh, no flop sweats here, sir. I have reviewed the arrest report repeatedly. I am 100% ready to testify on all the facts. GREY Hmm. Bradford? BRADFORD When did you graduate the Academy? NOLAN Oh, that was September – BRADFORD Exact date, Boot. HARPER What's your weapon's serial number? NOLAN I don't know the – HARPER You need to know the number by heart. NOLAN For a DUI arrest? I didn't even draw my weapon. HARPER If you don't even have your personal information squared away, how could you possibly know the facts of the case? LOPEZ A defense attorney's job is to screw you up on the stand, by any means necessary. GREY Which means everything that connects to your experience on the job is in bounds. Got it? NOLAN Yes, sir. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - SALLY PORT BRADFORD You're driving today, Boot. CHEN What? BRADFORD You heard me. CHEN Why? BRADFORD Look, if you don't want to - CHEN N-No, no. I do. (They get in the car) What's the catch? BRADFORD Why does there have to be a catch? CHEN There's always a catch. BRADFORD Not today. EXT. STREET, DAY - LOPEZ/WEST PATROL A man is driving an older model sedan with an air conditioning unit hanging out the window. WEST Well, that can't be legal. LOPEZ It's not. Light him up. WEST You're not coming? LOPEZ It's a low-risk misdemeanor. You got this. (turns up the A/C in the shop) Ahh. INT. COURTROOM, DAY NOLAN enters the courtroom to find RUSSO standing there. NOLAN Hey. RUSSO Hi. NOLAN What are you doing here? RUSSO Well, it's your first time in court. I thought you'd you'd appreciate a friendly face in the gallery. NOLAN Well, thank God. At roll call this morning, Grey had me freaked out. He told me this was predetermined to be a disaster. RUSSO The first one always is. NOLAN Was yours? RUSSO Ugh. Especially mine. EVERS comes up to greet NOLAN. EVERS Good morning. NOLAN Wesley. Whoa. You got a case on the docket today? EVERS Yep. Yours. Defense counsel ate some bad lamb last night, asked me to step in. NOLAN Outstanding. N-Not about the the lamb, but that- that it's you. RUSSO He's a little nervous. It's his first time in court. EVERS Yeah. I get it. My first time was disastrous. Look, I'll try to make it as painless as possible, okay? NOLAN Thank you very much. EVERS Hey, just remember whatever happens, it's not personal. He steps away and NOLAN and RUSSO move to sit in the gallery. NOLAN Right. (to RUSSO) What does that mean? RUSSO That I'm the only friendly face here. The prisoners are led in, chained together, in bright orange jumpsuits, and seated in the jury box. NOLAN That's my guy, the one with the ponytail, Brant Reggie, 23-152, DUI drugs. RUSSO How do I know the guy next to him? NOLAN Oh, that's, um, Oscar Hutchinson. He was one of the prison bus escapees we tracked down. He's kind of the reason we're together. RUSSO How romantic. JUDGE STEVENS Good morning. We've got a lot of cases to get through today, so let's just jump right in. HUTCHINSON Uh, hi. JUDGE STEVENS Mr. Hutchinson, you've been in my courtroom enough to know that this isn't a Q&A. HUTCHINSON Yes, Your Honor. I just wanted to say I don't mind going last. I think these men beside me deserve to be heard from first. JUDGE STEVENS And you're in no hurry to go back in the hole. Interrupt me again, and I'll have you gagged. Call the first case. BAILIFF People of the State of California versus Jonathan Ryland, homicide in the first degree. RYLAND is led to a seat in front of a couple who looks anxious and grief-stricken. RYLAND smirks at them as he sits and the man of the couple, JOSE REYES, starts up as if to take a swing at him. MARIA REYES restrains her husband with a hand on his arm. NOLAN Is everything okay? MARIA REYES That man killed our son. NOLAN I'm so sorry. INT. CONVENIENCE STORE, DAY CUSTOMER Thank you, sir. AMARI (holding an apparently counterfeit bill; to his employee, LEWIS) Color's all off, man. It's not even the right color green. BRADFORD What's up, Amari? AMARI Man, this fool took a counterfeit $100 without even checking it. CHEN (examining bill) They misspelled it "hunderd." AMARI Don't get me started. BRADFORD You got a description for us? AMARI Oh, better. He gives BRADFORD a printout from a surveillance camera with the counterfeiter shown clearly. BRADFORD (to LEWIS) Come on. You took a $100 bill from this clown? CHEN How long ago was he here? AMARI 30 minutes or so. I was at couples counseling. BRADFORD Everything all right with you and Serena? AMARI You know how it is. Baby's teething. We're not sleeping. I'm working long hours. BRADFORD Yeah. Well, look, hang in there, all right? AMARI Yeah. BRADFORD Look, we'll put a BOLO out, cruise the neighborhood. Hopefully we spot him. AMARI Thanks. Oh, hey, I'm still out $100, though. CHEN Uh, unfortunately, yes. CHEN and BRADFORD leave the store. BRADFORD You should've gloved up when you touched the counterfeit bill in case we needed to pull prints. CHEN You're right. Um, I spaced. I'm sorry. (a beat) Wait. Why didn't you say anything when we were inside? BRADFORD No reason. CHEN You always call me out, in front of people when I screw up. First you let me drive, now this? Why are you being nice to me today? BRADFORD I'm not. CHEN Did Rachel talk to you? She did. I told her not to. BRADFORD Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't want her to, either. CHEN Look, this isn't a big deal. You know, I I'm over him, and I'm I'm happy for them. So I don't need any special treatment from you, okay? BRADFORD Okay. Then I'm driving. CHEN What? But - EXT. WAREHOUSE, DAY HARPER pulls up to where a tow truck driver is hooking up a car. HARPER Hey. You called 911? TOW GUY Yeah, I was hooking up the car, and I caught a whiff of something really bad coming from that warehouse. HARPER All right. I'll check it out. TOW GUY Thanks. He drives off and HARPER enters the warehouse cautiously. It's dim, abandoned, and apparently smells really bad. HARPER Whew. God. 7-L-14, possible DB at location. Stand by for confirmation. Her cell phone rings and she answers it as she slowly walks through the warehouse. Hey. Can I call you right back? What? You said visitation was set. I changed my schedule. I haven't seen my daughter in over a week. Look, I don't want to play nice. I want my kid. (she hears something moving) I got to call you right back. She ends the call and pockets the phone, follows the sound to a closed door. When she opens the door, she sees a dead man on the floor, with a dog gnawing on him. The dog sees her and snarls and she turns and runs, the dog at her heels. She grabs onto a steel shelf and hauls herself up on it, out of reach of the dog, who growls and barks beneath her. 7-L-14, DB on scene. I need homicide and forensic team. But first, I need animal control. INT. COURTROOM, DAY NOLAN is on the stand. EVERS Officer Nolan, did you have training at the Academy for DUI suspects? NOLAN Uh, yes, sir. 40 hours of alcohol and intoxication recognition. EVERS Did they test you on that training? NOLAN Of course. EVERS And did you score 100%? NOLAN No, but I - EVERS Okay, so, on the date in question – NOLAN March 16th. EVERS Yes. That date. Did you see my client behind the wheel? NOLAN N-No. Your client was already out of the car by the time we arrived on scene, but the driver of the vehicle he hit - EVERS Allegedly hit. And please only answer the questions that I ask you. Now, did you get fingerprints from the steering wheel to prove that my client was the driver? NOLAN No, but the other driver - EVERS The other driver, as you call him, suffered a head injury. Are you telling me that you identified my client based solely on that man's say-so? NOLAN Your client owns the car. EVERS Your Honor, can you please instruct the witness to answer my question? STEVENS Officer. NOLAN Yeah. Uh, yes. I ID'd your client as the driver of the vehicle based on the witness statement. EVERS Okay. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION - PROCESSING LOPEZ and WEST lead in the man who had the A/C unit, who appears to be wearing a shirt, socks, shoes, and a hat. LOPEZ How could I have known he wasn't wearing pants? WEST No, not just pants - bottoms of any kind. I'll never be able to unsee that. He guides the man to sit; the man sighs in the cooler room and spreads his legs. WEST Whoa! My man, close it up. INT. PATROL UNIT - BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN You think I'm being stupid, letting that invitation bother me. BRADFORD You said it wasn't bothering you, and I was relieved we didn't have to talk about it. CHEN Why the hell would they invite me to their wedding? To further humiliate me? BRADFORD Maybe they're trying to make amends. CHEN Amends. By making starve myself for a month so I can fit into a drop-dead sexy dress and - BRADFORD Hey. Up ahead. CHEN That's the counterfeit guy. BRADFORD pulls up to block the man's path and CHEN gets out to apprehend the guy. CHEN Hey! Hands on the hood. Let's go. All right. Spread your legs apart. Her cell phone and BRADFORD's start to emit a strident alert-type noise. When they each look at their devices, they exchange a shocked look. INT. WAREHOUSE HARPER sits on the shelf, staring at the alert on her phone. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - PROCESSING WEST and LOPEZ are getting the same alert and exchanging the same shocked look. WEST This can't be real. INT. COURTROOM, DAY Everyone in the courtroom is reacting to something they're seeing or hearing on their phones. NOLAN doesn't have a phone in the witness box, so he looks around the room in confusion. COURTROOM SPECTATORS It's the emergency - Look. You think this is real? NOLAN What's happening? EVERS comes over and simply holds his phone up. The alert message reads as follows: EMERGENCY ALERT BALLISTIC MISSILE THREAT INBOUND TO LOS ANGELES IMPACT IN 29 MINUTES SEEK IMMEDIATE SHELTER THIS IS NOT A DRILL EXT. STREET - BRADFORD/CHEN There are already people running frantically through the streets and driving recklessly to get out of town. PEOPLE ON THE STREET Go! Go! Go! Come on! We got to get out of here! CHEN What do we do? – BRADFORD Let him go. We got to get back to the station. CHEN releases the counterfeiter, who grins and strolls away giving them the peace sign. INT. COURTROOM, DAY JUDGE STEVENS is trying to address the people in the courtroom. JUDGE STEVENS Order! Order in my court! Order! Order! Everyone, be still! Clearly, we can't continue, given the missile alert. Deputy, take the prisoners back to holding. DEPUTY NICKERSON Let's go. Come on. HUTCHINSON Screw that. There's a nuke coming! NOLAN goes over to confer with RUSSO, who's trying to make a call. NOLAN Got anything? RUSSO The lines are already jammed. NOLAN People are panicking. We've got to help them out. Should we evacuate? RUSSO No. No. (getting up to stand on a table) Hey, hey, everybody. Excuse me. Everyone, if I can have your attention, please. Uh, I'm Jessica Russo, Department of Homeland Security. Now, I haven't gotten in touch with my office, but there is a good chance that this is not real. NOLAN That's right. That's right. There was a false missile alert out of Hawaii just last year. There's no need to panic. NICKERSON What if it's not fake? HUTCHINSON Well, then you got about 28 minutes until you find out what Hell feels like. NOLAN Okay, that kind of talk isn't helping anything. The DHS has scenarios planned for this situation. RUSSO We have. Yes, we have. And, um, the most likely target is downtown. HUTCHINSON Where we are. Panic rises and people start talking and trying to leave the room. RUSSO Okay. Wait! STEVENS Order. RUSSO Wait! Wait! The blast radius is likely between 10 to 15 miles. And with an impact expected in 27 minutes, there isn't enough time to get far enough away, which is why we need to get underground. Judge, sir, is there a bomb shelter in this building? STEVENS No, but the holding cells are downstairs. NICKERSON Let's go. HUTCHINSON I hate to break it to you, but those cells leak when it rains. They're not gonna do squat in a nuclear attack. RUSSO Okay - She and NOLAN look around the room, figuring out what to do. NICKERSON Now. Come on. Let's go. INT. WAREHOUSE. DAY HARPER is up on a shelf, trying to call her ex-husband. There's no answer. HARPER Come on. Come on. Come on. Come on. (hangs up) Damn it. Here goes nothing. She gets out her pepper spray, sprays the dog and jumps down off the shelf as the dog whines. She runs for the exit and just makes it, slamming the door shut on the dog. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BULLPEN GREY Listen up. LAPD has not been able to verify the alert is real. However, real or not, everyone in the city is panicking right now. So I don't care if you've been off the street for 20 years. If you got a badge, get out there. First priority to secure sensitive targets. Next, protect the community. Ignore petty crimes. Focus on people, not property. Look, I know you're scared. I'm scared, too. But people out there are counting on us, and we will help them. Yeah. Okay, let's get to work. HALL turns to BRADFORD as people start heading for their tasks. HALL What can I do? BRADFORD Stay here. If this is real, there's a place to seek shelter in the parking garage. HALL Stay with me. BRADFORD I can't. I'm the guy that catches the nuke. It's actually a pretty prestigious assignment. HALL You're an idiot. BRADFORD Thanks. He leans in to give her a brief kiss. HALL The world could be ending. I don't think anybody's gonna begrudge you a little PDA. BRADFORD Come here. (He kisses her more thoroughly) I'll see you later. HALL You better. HARPER comes in, holding the hand of her daughter, LILA. LILA Why is everyone running around, Mommy? HARPER We're having a drill, like we were having at school when I picked you up. LILA But then why does everyone look so scared? HARPER Because they're good actors, baby. GREY Detective, why aren't you on the street? HARPER 'Cause I need to take care of my daughter. GREY Understood. (to LILA) Hi, there. I'm Sergeant Grey. LILA Lila. GREY Nice to meet you, Lila. Do you mind if I talk to your mom for a minute? LILA Sure. HARPER Uh, go get a snack from the machine, baby. (hands her some change) Okay? HALL is passing by and offers to help. HALL I can help her. HARPER Thank you. HALL Of course. She and LILA walk off. HARPER Is it real? GREY I don't know. Tell me how was the traffic coming in? Any chance for people to get clear? HARPER No. INT. COURTHOUSE, DAY - COURTROOM HUTCHINSON Why don't you just let us go, man? It's the end of the world. Give us a few minutes of freedom. Don't make us die in these chains. NICKERSON Shut up, Oscar. You're not getting out of those cuffs. RYLAND We ain't asking. The prisoners surge forward threateningly and are warned off by the law enforcement officers present. NOLAN Back up. Back up. Right now. Right now. EVERS (to NOLAN) Hey, um, I can't get a hold of Angela. Can I use your radio? NOLAN Yeah. (into radio) 7-Adam-07, go to channel 15. (to EVERS) Just turn the dial on top. EVERS Thank you. (into radio) Angela, it's me. EXT. STREET, DAY - TRAFFIC JAM LOPEZ Wesley? EVERS Hey, how's it going? LOPEZ Oh, you know, pretty good for the end of the world. I'm bummed we're gonna miss our reservation. EVERS Look, we're not. This is just a false alarm. Okay? LOPEZ Yeah. WEST and LOPEZ are walking through a traffic jam, telling people in the cars where to go for shelter. WEST (to driver) Hey. You all right? There's a bomb shelter at the public school two blocks west, all right? Head there. LOPEZ Where are you? EVERS I'm at the courthouse with Nolan and Jessica and a bunch of scared people. WEST (to another driver) Two blocks west. Head there. LOPEZ Are you going down to the bomb shelter? EVERS Judge Stevens said there isn't one. LOPEZ Criminal courthouse on Spring? EVERS Yeah. LOPEZ There's definitely a fallout shelter. I was down there once as a rookie. INT. COURTHOUSE, DAY - COURTROOM EVERS Hey. Nolan. Angela says this place does have a bomb shelter. (into radio) Are you safe where you are? Angela. Are you still there? LOPEZ Yeah. I'm heading underground. EVERS Okay. I love you. LOPEZ Love you, too. EVERS hands the comm back to NOLAN as RUSSO comes over to speak quietly to them. RUSSO The judge is gone. So is the ADA, the the bailiff, and a bunch of other people from the gallery. HUTCHINSON (noticing their discussion) What's happening? NOLAN (to RUSSO and EVERS) The judge lied to us about the bomb shelter. INT. COURTHOUSE - BOMB SHELTER NOLAN and RUSSO are leading the prisoners, guards, and people from the gallery down the stairs to the shelter just as JUDGE STEVENS is about to close and lock the door. NOLAN Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! – STEVENS Step back. He pulls out a gun and points it directly at NOLAN. NOLAN What are you doing? STEVENS What I have to. Back up I'm closing this door. NOLAN What about the rest of us? STEVENS If she's right about the nuke, then this is ground zero. Won't be safe to go outside for weeks. We don't have the supplies in here for all of you. NOLAN So you're gonna kill a cop and all these others just to save yourselves? (to the others behind the judge) And the rest of you you're all good with that?! STEVENS I'm not gonna tell you again. Back up, so I can close this door. NOLAN Okay. Okay, fine. You win. I give up. He holds up his empty hands, then swiftly disarms the judge. NOLAN Pretty cool, right? They taught me that at the Academy. Come on. He takes the judge's arm and leads the rest of the people into the bomb shelter. STEVENS You're making a big mistake. NOLAN And you're under arrest. Sit down right there. Get cozy. RUSSO Here we go. NOLAN Come in. Hands. He's cuffing the judge when REYES, who was already in the shelter, spots RYLAND coming in with the other prisoners. JOSE REYES No, no, no! Not him! EVERS Hey. They're human beings with rights. MARIA REYES He killed our boy in cold blood. RYLAND (sneering) Aw. You better back up, mami, or you'll be next. JOSE REYES You - Get off me! – He lunges for RYLAND but is restrained by EVERS and MARIA. RUSSO Okay. All right. All right. EVERS Hey. Take it easy. RUSSO Hey, hey, hey! All right, we're not leaving anyone outside, okay? So everyone back up. Here we go. Come on. NOLAN Let's get these prisoners – RUSSO Back up. NOLAN - over to the back here, we can segregate them on the benches. Here. Take that. (handing NICKERSON the judge's gun) Folks, in this way. Keep moving. BAILIFF Go ahead and sit down, sir. NOLAN Is that everyone? Thank you. All right. HUTCHINSON Be a lot more comfortable without this chain, you know? We can keep the cuffs on. NICKERSON Don't push your luck, Oscar. HUTCHINSON Ah, that's all I know how to do. NOLAN and RUSSO look around, assessing the situation. NOLAN holds a hand up to an air vent. NOLAN There's barely any air moving in here at all. RUSSO Well, the judge was right about one thing. With this many people in here, these supplies won't even last a week. NOLAN I'm surprised we haven't gotten an update. (into radio) Control, 7-Adam-15. Come in. Control? RUSSO No bars. NOLAN All right. So, we know radio frequencies and mobile signals are blocked by the shelter. Let's hope it does as well against radiation. (going over to try the telephone on the wall) This thing hasn't worked since the Reagan administration. RUSSO So, now all we can do is wait. INT. PATROL UNIT - BRADFORD/CHEN CHEN 13 minutes. BRADFORD Stop checking the time. CHEN Are you serious? We're about to be burned up by a giant fireball. BRADFORD "A," no, we're not. It's a false alarm. And, "B," counting down the minutes wouldn't accomplish anything, even if it was real. CHEN So, what, you just want me to think about something else? BRADFORD Pretty much. CHEN Can't be done. BRADFORD Really? Okay. How would you sabotage that wedding? CHEN What? BRADFORD Don't tell me you didn't lie awake all night - fantasizing about it. CHEN I- I didn't. BRADFORD Lying to me in your last moments on Earth is a bad look. CHEN You said it was a false alarm. Fine. I'd cancel the rehearsal dinner, change the registry to a bondage Web store, pay a gang of clowns to storm their wedding, and hire a chopper to fly over their outdoor reception, see how well their wedding cake stands up to the rotor wash of a Sikorsky helicopter. BRADFORD Didn't think about it, huh? CHEN How is revenge what we're focusing on right now? BRADFORD It's tangible, okay? You can hold on to it. Imminent nuclear death is totally unrelatable. Now, speaking of revenge, I have a friend at USC who studies cockroaches. I'm sure he could loan you a few hundred to release at the wedding. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION - BREAK ROOM HARPER is sitting with her daughter, who is coloring something. LILA Mommy, what's really going on? HARPER I told you, honey. It's a drill. LILA Please don't lie. Daddy says that's why we can't see you anymore. Don't you want to tell the truth? HARPER Of course I do, honey. I just - My previous job, I had to lie a lot to fool criminals, so - LILA Why do you want to fool me? Are you mad at me? HARPER Of course not. No, honey. I love you. LILA I'll make you a deal. I'll stop sleeping with a night light if you tell the truth, okay? HARPER Okay. INT. COURTHOUSE, DAY - BOMB SHELTER NOLAN joins RUSSO and they lean together on a desk. NOLAN And here I thought the most stressful part of my day would be going to court. RUSSO At least we're together. She lays her head on his shoulder and he puts an arm around her. NOLAN Yeah. Thank you for coming to support me. RUSSO You're welcome. Can I, um - Can I confess something? NOLAN You were already here for a meeting. RUSSO You knew? NOLAN Yeah, but it didn't matter. He smiles and she kisses him. EXT. STREET, DAY LOPEZ and WEST are walking along, looking for anyone needing help. WEST Ten minutes. We still have time to get to the fallout shelter at the courthouse, hook up with Wesley. LOPEZ Yeah, maybe we should, just to be safe. A scarf floats down from the building they're passing, and they look up to see five people standing at the edge of the rooftop, chanting. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. AURORA The worthy will ascend into the heavens! BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. WEST We are not going to the shelter, are we? EXT. ROOFTOP, DAY AURORA We will wait for your arrival, Noon Star Harvesters. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. AURORA Today the saviors will gather our souls. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. AURORA The worthy will ascend into the heavens. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. LOPEZ Hey! AURORA We await your arrival – LOPEZ How about you come down from there? AURORA - Noon Star Harvesters. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. AURORA No. It's almost our time, but there's nothing to fear. This was all prophesized "Like a clarion call," word shall spread of our saviors from above. Heed ye the Noon Star Harvesters, for they shall descend from the heavens "so The Worthy can ascend." So sayeth the prophet Jedediah. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. WEST Okay. So, you're saying the missile - AURORA Isn't a missile. It is a cloak behind which our saviors will come to us, and we will step out to meet them at the appointed time, ascending into their interstellar embrace. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. AURORA Today the Saviors will - WEST (to LOPEZ) So, they're clearly crazy. Can we go now? BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. LOPEZ You can. But I'm not leaving until I get them down off that ledge. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. WEST Yeah, but if the missile's real, it won't matter if they jump. LOPEZ And if it's not? AURORA We wait for your arrival, Noon Star Harvesters. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. AURORA Today the Saviors will gather our souls. WEST Okay, I'm in. But they're true believers. How are we gonna get through to them in nine minutes? LOPEZ I'm open to suggestions. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. EXT. STREET, DAY - AMARI'S STORE AMARI is chasing off looters; he fires his shotgun, shattering the front window of the store. BRADFORD and CHEN approach on foot. AMARI Get out of here! Put Put it down! Get Get out! Get out! Put it down! Put it down! BRADFORD Amari, it's Tim! AMARI Bradford?! BRADFORD Yeah. You all right? AMARI Yeah, but Lewis took a bottle to the head. BRADFORD All right, just put down the shotgun. AMARI They're robbing me. I got to protect my store. BRADFORD We're here now, so put it down. Put it on the counter. Okay. Put it down. AMARI O-Okay. All right. AMARI sets the shotgun on the counter and the cops enter the store. BRADFORD Now we're coming in. Check him out. CHEN Hey. Let me see. Ohh. Okay, you're gonna need stitches, but it's nothing life-threatening. Keep pressure on it. BRADFORD (to AMARI) Why don't you take him around the corner to your house? AMARI No, I-I-I can't leave my store. BRADFORD It's just stuff, Amari. The missile is coming, all right? You should be with your family. AMARI Yeah, but, but if it's not, I'll lose everything. CHEN No wonder you need counseling. AMARI What the hell is that supposed to mean? CHEN It means that nothing is more important than the people you love, and they need you right now. We'll take care of your shop. AMARI O-Okay. BRADFORD All right, come on. Let's get him up. AMARI Okay. You're right. You're right. Thank you. Let's go. Come on. They help LEWIS to his feet, and he leaves with AMARI. BRADFORD looks at his watch. CHEN Busted. How much time we got left? BRADFORD Enough. He goes over to a liquor display and opens a bottle of whiskey. Taking a swig, he offers it to CHEN, who declines. CHEN Uh, I'm not a whiskey girl. (taking a bottle of tequila) To the end of the world. BRADFORD Whenever that may be. They clink bottles and take another drink. INT. COURTHOUSE, DAY - BOMB SHELTER HUTCHINSON This shelter was built in the '50s. Now, nukes are 10 times as powerful today. Odds are good that this building collapses when the blast hits. NICKERSON Shut up, Oscar. HUTCHINSON It's basic science, my man. NICKERSON Try not to sound so happy about it. HUTCHINSON What can I say? I'm a happy guy. Not like mami over here. So sad. JOSE REYES Don't you laugh at our grief. EVERS He's trying to provoke you. Don't let him. HUTCHINSON You got me all wrong, Counselor. What we have here is a cathartic opportunity. Two paths, forgiveness or revenge. Oh, three, three paths. I forgot. I forgot about the missile. RYLAND Oh, I ain't looking for forgiveness. And little papi over there can try for revenge if he likes. But he'll just end up in the ground like his kid. JOSE REYES You - Come here! How dare you! NOLAN Sit down. Shut up. Sit down now. Sit down. EVERS It's okay. He's not worth it. NOLAN One more word out of any of them, we're gagging them all. NICKERSON Happy to. NOLAN (glaring at RYLAND) One more word. (to MARIA) You okay? MARIA REYES No. EXT. ROOFTOP, DAY AURORA Today, the Saviors will gather our Souls. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the Stars. AURORA The worthy will ascend into the heavens. BELIEVERS All hail Children of the - WEST Excuse me. I hate to interrupt. I just have a question. AURORA The time for questions is done. WEST Totally. I just - (sees her foot shifting) Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold on. Hold on. Who's Jedediah? You mentioned him earlier. AURORA He is the prophet who helped us cast away our earthly possessions and see the truth. WEST About the aliens? AURORA They're not aliens. They're spirits from another universe. LOPEZ And where is he? Jedediah. AURORA He's joining us in the heavens. LOPEZ Does that mean he's on another rooftop? AURORA No. This is the one true spot, where where the chosen will ascend. LOPEZ And yet he's not here. What's your name? AURORA Aurora. LOPEZ How old are you, Aurora? AURORA Nineteen. It is the age of the chosen. LOPEZ Aren't you scared? AURORA No, I'm at peace. It's just I don't like heights. LOPEZ I don't blame you. It's a long way down. WEST So why do you have to step off the roof to ascend? AURORA 'Cause that's the way it must be. LOPEZ Why? The spirits love you. AURORA Oh, yes. LOPEZ And they're traveling all this way to save you. Do you think they really care how you meet them, as long as you do it with open arms? AURORA It is a test to our faith. LOPEZ There is no doubt you have faith, all of you. So come down now, and we'll wait for them together on solid ground. I promise it'll be okay. AURORA and her group exchange worried looks, then climb down off the edge of the roof. GREY (on radio) Attention, all units. Missile alert is a false alarm, I repeat - the alert is a false alarm. WEST Oh, thank God. AURORA What does - What does that mean? LOPEZ It means they're not coming. INT. MID-WILSHIRE STATION, DAY - BREAK ROOM HARPER The danger's over. Okay? LILA Okay. Does that mean Daddy'll be here soon? HARPER Yeah. PEOPLE IN HALLWAY Yeah. I know, right? – Crazy today. This was unbelievable. HARPER catches sight of HALL in the hallway. HARPER Oh, you know what? Honey, I will be right back. (to HALL) Hey. Hi. Um - Thanks for watching my kid. HALL Oh, my pleasure. She's super cute. HARPER Thanks. Uh, hey, listen. You work for Social Services, right? HALL I do. HARPER Can I ask you a theoretical question? HALL Sure. HARPER Okay, say, uh, there's a divorced couple and, uh, the dad has sole custody and the mom has supervised visitations and an emergency comes up and she can't get in touch with him - HALL So she picks her super cute daughter up from school to keep her safe. HARPER Yeah. Is that bad? HALL To the court, it's not good. You know that technically it's a parental abduction. HARPER Yeah, but even given the circumstances? HALL I'm not saying a judge wouldn't take it into consideration, but if the factors that led to the visitation restrictions are serious enough, it won't matter. You could lose all access to her. GREY comes around the corner of the hallway. GREY Harper, have you heard from Nolan? He's the only cop that hasn't checked in. HARPER What? GREY Officer Nolan. Your rookie? Have you heard from him? HARPER No, sir, I-I haven't talked to him since this morning. INT. COURTHOUSE - BOMB SHELTER HUTCHINSON and RYLAND are surreptitiously unlocking their chains. HUTCHINSON One minute. The REYES and NOLAN and RUSSO are huddled together. MARIA REYES Will we know when it hits? RUSSO Yeah. We'll feel the shock wave and likely some heat. NOLAN Hopefully not too much heat. EVERS 30 seconds. RYLAND has freed himself, grabbed NICKERSON's weapon and a hostage, and faces off against NOLAN, exchanging fire. WOMAN Ohh! There's a brief gunfight, then the woman hostage is on the ground and NOLAN shoots RYLAND, who falls, injured. NOLAN hastens to cuff the man's hands behind his back. NOLAN Prisoner secured! RUSSO Nolan. She calls attention to HUTCHINSON, who has the judge in a headlock with a scalpel from the first aid kit at his neck. HUTCHINSON Everybody, be calm. (to RYLAND) Thanks for the diversion, buddy. NOLAN Let the judge go. HUTCHINSON Sure I will, just as soon as I'm outside. RUSSO What about the missile? HUTCHINSON Well, if it's real, I'm not gonna feel it anyways. I'm just gonna wink right out of existence. I don't want to spend the rest of my days in solitary. (to STEVENS) If you even twitch, I'm gonna cut your carotid. WOMAN No! Don't open it! HUTCHINSON reaches back and opens the door, still facing into the room, so he doesn't see that LOPEZ and WEST are standing right outside. WEST Hey. When HUTCHINSON turns, letting go of the judge, WEST decks him and cuffs him. HUTCHINSON Ugh! NOLAN Looks like you'll be spending some time in solitary after all. So, no missile? WEST False alarm. Heat wave caused a malfunction at Edwards Air Force Base. LOPEZ Where's Wesley? NOLAN I don't know. He was just here. As people begin filing out of the room, LOPEZ walks to the back, looking for EVERS. She spots his feet sticking out from behind a file cabinet and looks relieved - until she sees that he's bleeding from a stab wound in the chest and losing consciousness. LOPEZ Get an ambulance! Wesley. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. It's okay, baby. I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. Stay with me. Stay with me. NURSE 35 year old male in hypovolemic shock, stab wound to the left chest, possible pneumothorax. DOCTOR Alert the O.R. This guy's jumping the line. NURSE We've got him from here. LOPEZ Is he gonna be okay? NURSE It depends on the extent of the internal damage, but we're gonna do everything we can. Sorry. I've gotta go. HUTCHINSON You can't really blame a guy for trying. NOLAN To commit a felony? It's literally what I do for a living. Was it all just a game to you? Did you feel any fear at all? HUTCHINSON Honestly? No. Guys like me are wired differently. I don't really do fear or anxiety. On the flip side, I have really poor impulse control. Hey, you think I could get a soda? NOLAN No. DONOVAN Is my daughter here? Where's my daughter? Where is she? Lila! - What's going on? - My daughter Lila. Please tell me she's here. LILA Daddy! DONOVAN Oh, God. Are you okay, baby? LILA Yeah. Mommy picked me up at school 'cause of the missile, but it's not real. HARPER I-I was trying to get in touch with you - DONOVAN You had no right! I showed up, and she was gone. The school was closed. I had no idea where she was! GREY Sir, I understand your fear, but your child was safe here. DONOVAN Y-You don't understand. She has no custody rights. She kidnapped my kid. HARPER I did not - DONOVAN No, no, no, no. I want her arrested. LILA Daddy, no. GREY Sir, with all due respect, I think you're overreacting. DONOVAN I'm what? GREY When you consider everything that happened - DONOVAN I-I don't care. This is the last straw. She said things had changed, that she had changed, but it was just another lie. NOLAN No, it wasn't. DONOVAN How the hell would you know? NOLAN Because she's here, back in uniform, training me. I couldn't figure out why until just this moment. I mean, she had a golden ticket. She could have gone anywhere in the department, anywhere she wanted. So, why the hell would she get back in blues and spend her days training a guy like me? I knew whatever the reason was, it had to be primal, powerful enough to overcome her inherent arrogance. And now I see your daughter, and I see exactly, why she's willing to sacrifice what she does best for the person she loves the most. LILA Please, Daddy. I made her promise, no more lying. HARPER It's true. I'm trying here, Don. I have been lost, and I am trying to find my way back. And I am gonna make mistakes. And I'm gonna fall on my face a lot. But when that alert came in, the only thing I could think about was making sure that she was safe. That is the only thing that matters to me now. DONOVAN Okay. Okay. Let's go home. Go hug your mama. HARPER I love you, cutie. Okay? Thanks. NOLAN Seems like a great kid. HARPER Yeah. She is. INT. SHAW MEMORIAL - WAITING AREA LOPEZ is anxiously waiting for word on EVERS' condition. WEST comes to sit down by her. WEST Hey. Sure I can't get you something? LOPEZ I'm fine. What's taking so long? BRADFORD, CHEN, and HALL are standing nearby, chatting. BRADFORD So, do you want me to talk to my buddy about the cockroaches? CHEN No, thanks. After today, I've decided that I'm okay with the wedding. I know they seem really happy. And truth be told, I was only with him because I couldn't afford to move out. And she knew that, so. HALL Does that mean we're going to the wedding? CHEN No, but I might get them a present. BRADFORD With a roach in it? CHEN Maybe. HALL (to BRADFORD) You are a bad influence. NOLAN comes in to sit next to RUSSO as he wraps up a phone call to HENRY. NOLAN Love you, too. Bye. (to RUSSO) So, Henry says hello and that I should move the hell out of Los Angeles. RUSSO That's a smart kid. What'd you tell him? NOLAN That there was never any real danger because you had my back. RUSSO And your front. The elevator opens and HARPER emerges, looking uncertain. HARPER Hey. I hope it's okay that I'm here. How's Wesley? NOLAN We're waiting to find out. Join us. A NURSE comes out of the OR and goes directly to LOPEZ. LOPEZ Is he okay? NURSE The surgery went well. The doctor repaired his lung. As long as there are no complications, he should make a full recovery. LOPEZ Thank you. NURSE They'll move him into ICU in a few hours. I'll come get you so you can see him. LOPEZ is tearfully embraced by her colleagues. LOPEZ He's gonna be okay. Category:Transcripts